I need to streatch those wings AND FLY!
by Invader Zek
Summary: You will understand nothing if you don't read Alone On the Earth-my other story first. I'm not putting them into chapters-but seperate stories instead. The Irken female Zek, is questioning her existence and what she is...


  
  
A disturbing gloomy overcast loomed over the city, loosely and slow like a dead hurricane. Zek sat on her bed looking at one wall. The wall was actually a window. A metal sheet or curtains to be draped over it using a small control panel.  
She sat, her fingers toying absent-mindently at a rabbit-foot key-chain. Her eyes ceased in movement staring out the window. Heavy rain didn't fall, just a light sprinkle (think northern and western WA state late winter.) like a child finishing crying. Lying down, her head and chest propped my pillows, she searched her thoughts. Zek pulled for lost memories she felt in the inside.  
No one was outside. Everyone was doing weekend stuff indoors, whether in his or her house, at the mall, restaurant, ect. Zek wore a blue patterned sleeveless military top and navy blue jeans. She almost always wore blue.  
Her Doberman Pinscher lay down beside her dozing. She smoothly pulled her gaze to her dog, stroking his head. "You lazy git E.T., you could care less about the weather huh?" E.T. sighed and shifted his wait to the right. How great it would be a dog sometimes...no worries or cares except if you'll be fed on time or if your going for a walk...what-a life...Zek thought.  
She had been on Earth a year, though she felt it was a decade. This wasn't one of those depressed gloomy day moods; she felt this a lot-but this was the worst she had it. She knew she didn't belong here on this planet. She had lost memory of the crash; she never had the memory. Yet, she had all memory of her planet...but recently she lost all but a few glimpses.   
Zek had just moved in a new school too. Her new teacher Mrs.Bitters was hopeless. Too tight in dooms grasp-dang-now Mrs.Bitters got her in the habit of saying that word. She chuckled. When she was out of class, and looking back on lessons, it was rather funny.  
The little happiness didn't last long. Oh, she knew sitting and crying about this wouldn't help. She always tried to find something to help her. And all those efforts were in vain. She was unable to click with her inner self or her past...  
  
~*~ *~I feel like I'm something beautiful, something that needs to fly...   
  
~*~ *~ But I feel as if I'm crippled or in a cage, unable to help myself, or anybody to reach me...  
  
~*~* That sky up there is taunting me and telling me to fly...  
  
~*~* My heart feels hollow and cold...I know where am now...I don't belong...  
  
~*~* I know I need to venture further...I have to move on...but I'm trapped...  
  
~*~* That sky up there is taunting me and beckoning me to fly...  
  
~*~* Oh how I'm trapped I-just can't seem to reach!  
~*~* I feel something's up there for me...I've gone too far from home!  
  
~*~* What did you ever give me wings for-if I'm not allowed to fly...  
  
~*~* Oh, how I need to feel the heavens...and beyond...  
  
~*~* I know I don't belong...  
  
~*~* I always question my existence...wonder why I'm here...  
  
~*~* If I am meant to fly...why am I still...on this ground...hurt and confused all the way...  
  
~*~* That sky up there is taunting me and beckoning me to fly...!  
  
~*~* I'm always calling to somebody... a cry for help...I don't exactly know who, but I feel is there...some shelter of some kind...they're waiten' for me I can feel it...I know it...  
  
~*~* That sky up there is taunting me and beckoning me to fly...  
  
~*~* I know I have the potential...the potential to fly and soar...  
  
~*~* Oh...how I need to fly...to fly back home...wherever that is...  
  
  
  
Zek always felt like that song...the same thoughts were swirling through her  
head. She got so angry she shut her window pressing a button which a movement of a metal sheet falling down followed. Zek walked to a normal wall and punched her fist into the wall material creating a 6 1/2 inch deep dent. "Arrgh!" she ranted.   
E.T. hopped off the bed and leaned against her thigh. He gave a little pleading whine. Zek dropped to the floor her legs crossed. She wrapped her arms around the large dogs neck. Under her arms she felt the strong muscles and black silky coat of the canine she had trained so well.  
E.T. licked her nose with a wet pink smooth tongue. Zek moaned and cryed into the dogs midnight neck. After a few minutes, she sighed and got up. E.T. lifted his head and patted along beside her. She opened the door shutting it behind her. Zek flopped down the stairs.  
Her eyes flicked on her answering machine. Rolling her tongue in her mouth, Zek walked over to it and said, "Computer; messages, voice, Zek, 5976340." After a few beeps and a click, a second little red light turned on and the little machine said, "You have a total of three messages Zek."  
"Proceed."  
"Message one; Membrane house, 3:31 pm.: Hello...Zek! I know you're not a normal kid! I'm gonna find out everything about you-everything!"  
"Lovely...what's there to know aside that I'm an Irken... Computer, proceed to #2."  
"Message two; Membrane house, 8:00 am.: This is Dib again...I'll see you at Skool this morning! I'll find out!"  
"Oh he is so-o-o charming." Zek said dryly. "Proceed to #3"  
"Message three; unknown area, 8:01 am.: ...Hey a Zek...? Are like, you-HHHIIIIIIIII!-SHUT-UP GIR! Anyway...are you ok? You've skipped skool three days now and a few days before that you seemed far from normal...I LIKE CUPKAKES! SHUT-UP GIR! End of message."  
Zek thought-who was GIR? "Computer...were all those messages in one day?"  
"Negative mistress. Only numbers one and two were within the same day-yesterday. Number one was a day ahead before the day that just past."   
"What time is it computer?"  
"12:30 pm."  
She nodded and sat on her blue leather couch. "Hmm...should I go to skool tomorrow? My absence will most certainly alarm these, humans." E.T. wagged his tail, or rather since her has a cropped tail, stump. "O.K. fine E.T.-but I'm only doing this for you now..."  
Oh how pathetic how she was attached to this earthen animal, she knew, but she also felt safer knowing he had cunning agility, rows of sharp teeth, deadly jaws, and that he could sense things right around the corner, and in places where she could not. Many times has he saved her life-ever since she adopted him from a shelter, and trained him.  
She sighed. She was not looking forward to being around that many humans...especially the males-ugh! How they smelled and acted! She was not a complete social outcast though-thanks to her dog.  
The depressed Zek sighed and sat up on the couch. E.T. walked over placing his strong narrow head on her lap. She scratched him behind the ears. "Oh E.T., I know I don't belong here...my home is elsewhere...of course Earth is all you have ever known...I need to be home boy...aside from you...I don't have anyone..."  
A single tear fell on E.T.'s head. He opened one hey and got up. She got up and leaped 20 feet easy from the "living room" to the "kitchen". E.T. was used to this he trotted up to her and cocked his head. "What E.T.? Oh...I haven't done that in a while...I've been to depressed." It was as normal as taking a step to her.  
Zek put one of her legs on a table chair. She lifted her pantleg to reveal a very unusual...thing...  
It was a maroon and blue machine with some odd writing and many buttons and numbers. It blincked, clicked, and beep. It was all around her shin and behind her shin. If you look closely you could see metal-like tentacle thingys-three on each side-had gone and placed themselves through her skin and deep in her body. She knew it must have caused her pain, but it was so long ago, and she had it all her life as far as she could remember. It always appeared to fit her as she grew too. Zek's other leg had the same thing on it.  
This machine gave her certain super-natural abilities. She pushed a few numbers on it (Irken of coarse), and it released a little pressure on her leg and made a hissing noise. She pulled both of her jean pant-legs down this time. Zek got up and mused, I know I do not belong...why am I here...  
Zek got up on her bed and lay on her side facing the window-wall. She pressed yet, another thing on her control panel and the metal pulled up out of sight. She looked out and started humming her song.  
So lost and hurt...when would it end...when will it be gone...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
